


I Love You {Z.S}

by aby_hszm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aby_hszm/pseuds/aby_hszm
Summary: ⇝𝐑𝐄𝐒𝐔𝐌𝐄𝐍:Después de la salida de Zayn en One Direction,Harry trata de enfocarse en su carrera como cantante en solitario,dejando pistas junto a Zayn sobre su romance en secreto.Harry y Zayn con el paso de el tiempo dejan la comunicación,al reencontrarse,Harry le deja en claro que lo sigue amando,mientras Zayn trata de negar sus sentimientos hacia el rizado.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles





	I Love You {Z.S}

  
POV' Harry.

La sonrisa de Harry se desbordaba a una mueca disgustada.

Las manos le sudaban y su cabeza ya no soportaba el dolor de la migraña.

Charlaba con Mitch y Sarah,tratando de sacar nuevas ideas para su siguiente álbum,estaba listo para ello,así que junto a su libreta y pluma favorita,se dedicaron a escribir y reescribir canción por canción hasta un resultado que le favoreciera a Harry.

El rizado solo pensaba en tratar de encajar letras y así ver el resultado final,si no quedaba como quería lo volvía a escribir y eso lo frustraba.

Mientras estaba acostado en su cama sin poder descifrar una letra que lo convenciera para su canción más personal en el álbum,flashback por flashback lo bombardearon dejándolo mareado.

Hay veces en donde el cerebro te hace una mala jugada,recordando lo que no quieres recordar,o extrañar algo que ya no quieres extrañar.

Como ahora.

Hace meses que no sabía de Zayn,después de dejar One Direction y tomar un descanso,siempre estaba en contacto con Malik,como consuelo y apoyo personal,siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudar al moreno,desde sus inicios de One Direction,hasta la salida de esta,Harry siempre se quedó con el,y eso hizo que su corazón estuviera vació en este momento.

¿Qué demonios hice?.

Es cierto que tuvo una relación bastante secreta con el,siendo ciertas las teorías locas que inventaban sus fans,pero jamás hablaron al respecto sobre confirmar y hacer oficial su relación,no después de que Zayn comenzará a salir con Perrie. Cuando se enteró sobre el tema,no resistió tanto a la noticia y fue a buscar consuelo en otra parte,jamás se sintió tan abrumado y desesperado por decirle al mundo que amaba a Zayn Malik en ese momento hasta ahora,pero por su cordura,madurez y su trabajo,guardo silencio,como siempre.

Zayn lo quería,siempre lo decía,todas las noches cuando ambos iban a dormir juntos después de un concierto o entre susurros,pero Harry no quería que lo quisiera,el necesitaba que lo amara como el lo hace con Zayn,no quería escuchar:

"Te quiero Harry."

Necesitaba escuchar un:

"Te amo Harry."

El te amo cambia toda la frase y eso hace que Harry se lastime más.

Recuerda con exactitud cuando el dijo el primer te amo en su relación,jamás espero la risa de Zayn y su cara sin expresión cuando vio que no era broma. El moreno lo único que hizo fue asentir e irse,dejando a un Harry con el corazón roto. Al día siguiente Zayn estaba como si nada encima de Harry dándole mimos,pero eso cambió a Harry.

Zayn no lo amaba como el lo hacía.

Zayn no lo amaba.

Y Harry lo tenía demasiado claro.

Extrañaba estar abrazado a sus brazos en Central Park,era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos,compartir tiempo con su amado mientras veía a las personas caminar y hablar sobre sus vidas lo calmaba,y más cuando Zayn tarareaba alguna canción o cuando hablaba sobre un tema sin tanta relevancia. Esos eran los tiempos que extrañaba,pero era eso,un tiempo que ya pasó y jamás volverá a pasar.

Harry al darse cuenta de los pensamientos bochornosos que su cerebro le estaba proyectando,sus lagrimas comenzaron a ser bastante evidentes,sorbió su nariz en busca de respirar sin la mucosidad,quito las lagrimas que bajan por sus mejillas dejándolas rojas por la fuerza. Tenía que superarlo,Zayn estaba feliz y el tenía que estarlo,por el.

Se levantó de la cama en la que se había puesto a escribir y miro por la ventana de el hotel en el que se hospedaba,se quedaría por unos días más,su manager había dicho que disfrutara su estancia ahí,ya que después irían a Los Ángeles por algunas presentaciones,New York era ruidoso pero le gustaba las vistas que le brindaba su ventana. Suspiró ruidosamente y volvió a lo suyo,pensando en los ojos avellanas que tanto apreciaba su conciencia.

{~}

POV' Zayn.

El chico miro a ambos lados de el pasillo de la casa en la que se encontraba,tenía que salir de ahí,ya no soportaba la presión de su novia y su madre,tenía que salir a tomar aire fresco y caminar un rato en lo que su mente se distanciaba de esta realidad.

Frunció el ceño al darse por vencido,tomó asiento en la yerba de el jardín de su casa,muy alejado de ella,siendo cubierto por la suave brisa de invierno listo para pasar a primavera,saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo derecho de el pantalón junto su encendedor verde.

Inhaló y exhaló el humo sintiendo la nicotina en sus pulmones,recargo su cabeza en el árbol donde su cuerpo descansaba. Y su cerebro comenzó a jugar con el,de nuevo. Atormentado sus pensamientos y alterando su corazón,comenzó a tener una pequeña crisis de ansiedad.

Pensó en su presente.

¿Lo estaba haciendo bien?.

Todo el tiempo se lo preguntaba,después de One Direction,después de Perrie,después de Harry,después de todo,el se quedó solo,Jelena y su propia madre ni siquiera podrían arreglarlo.

No hablaba con Liam,Louis y Niall desde hace mucho,perdió total conexión con ellos y no quiere volver a recuperar algo de su pasado,como la amistad de ellos tres. Aunque Liam lo haya protegido y salvado en muchas ocasiones al tratar de meter a Harry en su habitación,jamás tuvo la intención de volver a hablar con el. Aunque Niall lo haya cuidado como un hermano,jamás tuvo la intención de volver a hablar con el. Aunque Louis haya sido su mejor amigo,jamás tuvo la intención de volver a hablar con el.

Pero tampoco era tan horrible,de vez en cuando un "¡Hola! ¿Como están todos?"no está demás.

El problema era Harry,no a hablado con el desde hace seis meses,seis meses sin saber de su amado y eso lo atormentaba día y noche,pensando en cómo estará y como se sentirá,se sentía tan solo sin sus mensajes y llamadas.

Pero el tenía la culpa,jamás llegó a mencionar lo mucho que lo amaba.

Jamás escucho su corazón,y quizás jamás lo haga.

No después de confesar el amor que le tiene al rizado,y sabía que la había cagado al no responderle con un: "Yo también te amo Harry." Aquella vez que el rizado lo mencionó primero.

Disfrazaba sus sentimientos con una sonrisa falsa diciéndole al público que estaba bien cuando no lo estaba.

Lo único que quería era volver a dormir con Harry,sentir su tranquila respiración mientras escuchaba su corazón bombear con tranquilidad,eso era lo que quería,una noche con Harry,sin ruido,sin molestias,solo el y Harry.

Pero sabía que jamás sucedería.

¿Por qué el universo estaría a su favor después de haber roto el corazón de el amor de su vida?.

Pregunta que no quiere contestar pero sabe la respuesta;No quiere volver al pasado.

Muy egoísta de su parte.

Miro las nubes con tonos grises,llovería esta noche y el no quería volver a casa,no después de la discusión que tuvo con Gigi al encontrar el álbum de fotos que compartía con Harry,se molestó demasiado y comenzó a hostigarlo diciendo que lo quemará o lo tirará,Zayn no hizo caso y lo guardo en otro lugar,quizás se lo devolvería a Harry por correo,pero era la única cosa que seguía guardando que era de Harry y el,y realmente quería conservarlo.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y cerro los ojos tratando de calmar su conciencia,estaba decidiendo entre ir a casa o irse a caminar por la ciudad un rato en lo que la situación se calmaba,tenía consigo su billetera y teléfono,podría quedarse en el hotel más cerca y no tendría que lidiar con nadie.

Después de unos minutos pensándolo,decidió.

Se iría por unos días a un hotel mientras desperdiciaría su dinero en comida chatarra y un par de latas de cerveza,le gustaba la idea así que lo puso en marcha.

Camino de vuelta a casa mientras miraba a sus alrededores,camino hacia su habitación y guardó ropa para algunos días,por supuesto que no se olvidó de su álbum de fotos,lo llevaría con el,ya no confiaba en nadie y no quería dejarlo expuesto,no quería perder esas fotos instantáneas que Harry y el se tomaron en su tiempo,hay bastantes recuerdos ahí,que si llegara a perder al menos una foto,su estabilidad emocional (lo poco que queda) se rompería.

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando salió en su Camaro blanco. El hotel más cerca estaba a unas cuadras de la casa que compartía con Gigi,nadie se dio cuenta cuando bajo su maleta,ni siquiera cuando se registró y le dieron su llave,o cuando subió al ascensor y llegó a su piso. Cuando entro a su habitación sintió como la paz de estar solo se apoderó de su cuerpo,sintiendo el privilegio de al fin estar solo,sin nadie invadiendo su espacio personal.

Dejo su maleta arriba de la cama y miro la vista desde su ventana,sonrió satisfecho,necesitaba dormir,eso era lo que haría ahora.

Aunque no se percató a la hora de entrar,quien era la persona de la habitación de a lado.

{~}

Solo llevaba dos días ahí y se sentía en el maldito paraíso.

Sin Gigi a su alrededor,o su suegra,o su propia madre.

Solo estaba el y la cama de hotel en la que estaba acostado jugando videojuegos en su teléfono. Miro la hora 3:15am era bastante tarde pero estaba aburrido y no quería dormir.

Optó por salir al parque que estaba a unas cuadras de el hotel lujoso en el que se quedaba.

Tomó unos dólares de la mesa de noche y su billetera. Mientras se colocaba su sudadera vio el álbum en la cómoda en frente de su cama,le entro curiosidad al instante sobre las fotos que habría ahí,hace tiempo que no las ve por su agenda algo ajustada,o por que simplemente sabía que se deprimiría.

Lo pensó,quería verlo pero a la vez no,los recuerdos lo iban a angustiar y no quería eso,pero también quería verlas,quería apreciarlas y volver a sentir nostalgia de el pasado. Así que volvió a decidir. Tomó el álbum de fotos y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación,guardando sus cosas en el bolsillo delantero de su sudadera,cerró la puerta con llave impidiendo el paso a desconocidos y se marchó con el álbum en manos hasta el parque más cercano.

Mientras caminaba observó la escasez de personas que había en el parque,la iluminación era apagada pero lo suficiente como para ver quien está a tus alrededores. Suspiró satisfecho,no habían tantas personas,solo unas cuantas que caminaban de vuelta a casa o aquellas personas como el que necesitaban un respiro.

Miro hacia los jardines que tenía en frente de el,percatándose de los arboles gigantes que lo rodeaban,se sentía feliz en ese momento,añorando la naturaleza que lo rodeaba.

Fue al área de juegos,que era el lugar más iluminado de el parque,subió a un columpio de color verde desgastado y abrió el álbum.

Su sonrisa y la nostalgia se hicieron a notar al ver la primera foto.

Cuanto lo extrañaba.

Harry besándole la mejilla mientras el estaba dormido en su regazo. Harry había tomado la foto.

{~}

POV' Harry.

-¡Esto es una total mierda!. -Harry alzo la voz,tirando al suelo a propósito su cuaderno y pluma,- No quiero que se escuche así Mitch,intenta de nuevo,por favor.

-Harry,es tarde,bastante tarde en realidad,será mejor descansar ahora e intentarlo hoy en la mañana ¿si?.

Harry lo miro con el ceño fruncido,estaba molesto.

-Bien,lo siento,ve a dormir.

No tuvo de otra más que dejar ir a su amigo,suspiro pesadamente cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse.

Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos.

¿Tan mal se escuchaba su voz ahora?.

Miro la ventana de su habitación,su vista añorando la limitada visión de el exterior. Quería llorar,pero no lo haría por esta clase de frustración,sabía que al final le saldría la nota que quería y al fin estaría en paz consigo mismo.

No estaba cansado,y mucho menos tenía sueño,solo quería tomar un baño y comer algo,quizás salir a esta hora no estaría mal aunque suene descabellado,eran pasadas de las 3:30 de la madrugada,no era tan tarde.

Tomó un baño un tanto rápido,disfrutando a medias el agua artificial mojando su cuerpo. Se vistió lo más cómodo posible,tomando en el camino sus cosas,como su billetera,teléfono y llaves de la habitación. Salió a caminar un rato,con un par de gomitas con sabor agridulce en las manos. Eran las favoritas de Zayn y que tiempo después se convirtieron en las suyas.

Recuerda como Zayn le pego la adicción por estas gomitas,a Zayn le encantaban.

Miro a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle para toparse con el parque que estaba frente a él,no habían tantas personas,es más,habían como tres personas ahí,una en el área de juego (lo que logró percibir por su visión borrosa) y dos más en los asientos conversando,era una pareja de amigos con beneficios o una pareja romántica.

No quería quedarse ahí y ver como la pareja se besaba con tanta intensidad,era un golpe bajo a su vida amorosa. Así que optó por ir con el otro desconocido,había más iluminación y la persona se veía entretenida en un libro que tenía en manos.

Camino hasta el y se sentó aún lado,en el columpio amarillo,el chico ni siquiera noto su presencia,estaba metido en lo que sea que veía. Suspiró nuevamente,tomando sus auriculares blancos y conectándolos a su teléfono.

Su playlist en Spotify era variada,entre Michael Jackson hasta Billie Eilish,así que lo puso en reproducción automática.

Recargó su cabeza en las cadenas de el juego,meciendo sus pies para tomar impulso,sintiendo el viento pasar por su cuerpo,envolviéndolo en el frío de la madrugada. Se sintió bien,por esos minutos se sintió libre.

Hasta que escucho el grito de una persona.

-¿¡Pero que mierda!?.

La voz de el tipo que se encontraba a lado suyo lo sobresaltó de tal manera de detener sus acciones. Miro a la persona y en sus ojos se notaban lo sorprendido que estaba.

Trago duro.

Sus pies pisaron la arena,parando abruptamente cualquier movimiento que el columpio le ofreció por unos minutos antes de ver al moreno sorprendido.

-¿Tú?.

-¿Tú?.

Dijeron al unísono,Zayn formó una sonrisa confundida y algo temerosa,no había visto a Harry desde hace años,solo llamadas y mensajes vagos que ambos hacían,no se veían después de el 25 de marzo de el 2015.

-¿Harreh?.

Zayn dijo su nombre y Harry sintió que desfallecería después de eso.

Extrañaba tanto a Zayn que con tan solo dijera su nombre ya estaba a sus pies.

En sus ojos se acumularon lagrimas que jamás derramó por Zayn,hasta ahora que lo tenía frente a él mirándolo con un rostro confundido.

Ahí se dio cuenta de cuanto lo extrañaba en su vida.

Zayn solo lo miraba fijamente tratando de enter la expresión de el rizado,solo lo miraba con asombro,y ya podía ver las lagrimas salir de sus lagrimales.

Intento acercarse a Harry un poco más para tomar su mano,dejando en el olvido el álbum de fotos que se encontraba reposando en sus muslos.

Sintió la conexión en ambos de nuevo. Harry entrelazo sus dedos con los ajenos,dejando a Zayn con sus palabras en la boca antes de sentir los brazos de Harry en su cuello,aferrándose a su delgado cuerpo,escuchando los sollozos desolados y como sorbía la nariz por la mucosidad.

Ambos columpios se interponían en el abrazo causándolo incómodo,pero eso a ambos no les importó,menos a Harry quien lloraba en el hombro derecho de Zayn.

Zayn inhaló el olor de el cabello de Harry,el olor a chocolate con menta inundó sus fosas nasales dándole satisfacción a sus pulmones de oler tal cosa.

El moreno rodeó el cuerpo de Harry quien seguía sollozando,aferrándose (si es posible) mucho más al cuerpo de su amante.

-Está bien Harry,estoy aquí.

Los hipidos que soltó Harry tras un minuto de estar abrazo a Zayn comenzaron a disminuir,sintiendo paz en su interior por primera vez después de tantos años. Se soltó de Zayn cuando ya estaba más tranquilo,miro el rostro preocupado de Malik y decidió que era mejor respetar su espacio personal.

Así que lo soltó pero seguía manteniéndose cerca.

-¿Estas mejor?. -Zayn pregunto,volviendo a tomar la mano de el contrario quien solo sonrió sin llegar a formar las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

-Si,supongo,lo siento,he estado bastante estresado últimamente,y verte de nuevo después de tanto tiem...

Harry paro de hablar al notar el álbum de fotos que tenía Zayn reposando en sus muslos. Frunció el ceño,estaba intrigado,habían hecho ese libro de fotografías a inicios de 2011 y concluyendo en 2015,la ultima foto que se tomaron fue un día antes de que Zayn anunciara su salida de One Direction. Harry ya lo sabía desde antes,así que esa era su ultima foto juntos. Pero estaba sorprendido de que Zayn aún lo conservará.

-Aun conservas el álbum. -Su sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Zayn.

-Por supuesto que lo iba a conservar,¿sabes cuantas fotos hay aquí de nosotros? No podría tirar nuestros recuerdos,Harreh.

Harry sonrió más al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Zayn,y más cuando escucho su nombre.

-Tienes razón,lo siento,se que amas ese álbum.

-Lo hago.

Zayn trato de hacer contacto visual con Harry,quería admirar sus ojos esmeralda de nuevo,necesitaba verlos brillar nuevamente,quería verlos al menos una vez más. Y realmente ya no estaba pensando en su novia y familia,solo era Harry,siempre fue Harry.

El rizado lo miro de vuelta al sentir los ojos de Zayn mirándolo,tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y una expresión suave. Ambos continuaban mirándose fijamente,con tan sólo esa acción ya sabían la situación de el otro.

Los ojos son la puerta de el alma.

Y Harry realmente creía en eso.

Zayn aclaró su garganta al sentir la brisa en su cuerpo una vez más,y Harry se percató de eso.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta? Ya sabes,caminar solamente. -Sugirió el menor de ambos.

"Solo di si." Pensó Harry.

-Por supuesto.

{~}

Harry lanzó otra gomita a la boca de Zayn quien la atrapó victorioso.

Harry festejo rodeando el brazo de Zayn con el suyo mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla ajena.

Después de dos días de reencontrarse,ambos estaban en la habitación de Zayn comiendo gomitas mientras sus espaldas descansaban en la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Más gomitas?.

-Por favor.

Harry sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza un par de veces antes de abrir una bolsa nueva de gomitas.

Tenía que preguntar sobre su estadía aquí en el hotel,Harry se iría en tres días y realmente no quería hacerlo,y su intención de quedarse gracias a Zayn aumentaron. Así que optó por preguntar,no quería irse y dejar al moreno.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Zayn?. -Harry se acomodo aún lado de el mientras le tendía la bolsita de gomitas.

-La estás haciendo Harreh. -Mencionó burlón,Harry se sonrojó por quinta vez en el día al escucharlo decir su nombre.

La manera en la que lo decía era tan especial para sus oídos.

-Claro,lo siento...¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?.

Miro a Zayn,el chico solo frunció el ceño. No tenía planeado irse pronto,quizás en cuatro o cinco días más. Su teléfono sonaba a cada cierta hora gracias a los mensajes de su novia y familia,y realmente no tenía la intención de contestar,sabía que lo estaban buscando y estaban preocupados,pero ya les había hecho saber que estaba en un hotel lejos de la ciudad,aunque eso era una total mentira.

-Supongo que tres o cuatro días más,¿por qué lo preguntas?.

-Me iré en tres días.

Zayn notó lo tenso que se veía,estaba nervioso.

-¿Tres días? ¿Tan rápido?.

-Tengo presentaciones en Los Ángeles y parte de Estados Unidos,después de eso iré a Londres a visitar a mi madre. -Harry lo miro mientras tapaba sus pies con el cobertor de la cama.

-Ohh...Supongo que tendremos que aprovechar estos tres días.

-Si,creo que si.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos antes de hacharse a reír,Harry lo empujó hacia abajo para recostarse en la cama,sus cabezas tocaron las almohadas y sus piernas se entrelazaron bajo las sábanas.

-Esto es acogedor. -Hablo Harry,tomando la mano de Zayn mientras este entrelazaba sus dedos.

-Lo sé.

Harry hizo una pausa,tenía que sacar la extrañeza de su cuerpo,este quizás es uno de los momentos perfectos para sacar sus sentimientos,dejar escapar lo que sentía su asfixiado corazón.

-Zayn. -Bajo la voz en sus palabras sonando más un susurro inaudible.

-Dime,Harreh. -Murmuró.

-Te extrañe.

Zayn sonrío después de la confesión,también lo extrañaba,más que a otra cosa en el mundo. Se acercó más a él invadiendo su espacio personal,el aliento de ambos chocaban,y los centímetros sobrantes de la cercanía de sus rostros comenzaron a disminuir.

-Yo también te extrañe.

Zayn cerró el momento con un inesperado beso. Harry se aferró a eso manteniendo su mano derecha en el brazo de Zayn,mientras su otra mano estaba en la mejilla izquierda. Mientras tanto Zayn mantuvo sus manos en la cadera de Harry aferrándolo a su cuerpo.

Manteniendo la pasión y el amor en un mismo lugar,pero no era un beso con otras intenciones,era un beso de nostalgia y amor,el amor que se tenían el uno al otro lo reflejaban en ese beso,lo mucho que se extrañaban en el pasado se refleja ahí,en ambos labios unidos pidiendo más,intentando aferrarse a ese contacto. Harry sabia que lo extrañaría de nuevo a la hora que se vaya,y viceversa. Zayn no estaba listo para dejarlo ir,no ahora que tenía a Harry para el,no ahora que su corazón al fin está tranquilo.

Por la falta de aire Harry tuvo que separarse pero sin perder la cercanía,sus narices rozaban y su aliento agitado seguía chocando.

-Te extrañe,Zayn.

-Lo sé.

Harry lo abrazo manteniéndose aferrado al torso de Zayn,mientras el otro seguía aferrándose al cuerpo de el menor.

La mente de Zayn viajó a lo que diría su novia cuando se enterara,su madre no le importaba tanto y su familia mucho menos,sabían el amor que le tenía al rizado,aparte de que su familia amaba a Harry. Pero el problema era Jelena y su familia,si se llegarán a enterar sobre esto estaría en problemas,pero no era de su relevancia,estaba en donde quería estar,en los brazos de Harry quien yacía dormido en su regazo.

Lo entendía,no quería dejarlo y no tendría jamás el valor de hacerlo. De ahí viene el afán de contestar las canciones de Harry en sus canciones,era algo gracioso ya que Harry hacia lo mismo con las suyas.

Zayn soltó un suspiro extasiado al tener a Harry en sus brazos,de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos intentando calmar los latidos acelerados de su corazón,estaba en donde quería estar y esperaba que así se quedara por siempre.

Con ese pensamiento,cayó junto a Harry en los brazos de Morfeo.

{~}

POV' Zayn.

Después de dos días haciendo nada en el hotel en el que se hospedaban,habían hecho ciertas compras en locales que estaban afuera de su hotel a cierta hora de noche ya que no querían ser vistos por la gente que caminaba por ahí.

Harry mantenía su postura como persona pública,tratando de saludar a las personas que le pedían fotos y autógrafos,Zayn por su parte,lo hacia pero con más discreción,manteniendo la promesa con sus fans de que no revelarían sobre su paradero y con quien estaba.

Por ahora,Harry se encontraba en el regazo de Zayn tratando de componer algo vago,Mitch y Sarah ni siquiera se encontraban en el hotel ya que eran pasadas las 7:30 de la noche y no tenían nada que hacer ahí.

-¿Qué haces Harreh?.

-Escribiendo,tratando de hacerlo. -Lo volteó a ver y Zayn le sonrió.

-¿Puedo ver?.

-Claro.

Harry le pasó su cuaderno,estaba lleno de canciones,poemas y dibujos hechos por el,trataba que la gente no le echara un vistazo ya que se podría considerar como su diario personal o más bien,la libreta dedicada a Zayn,ya que habían más poemas reflejando el amor que le tenía a aquellos ojos avellanas y la suave piel morena de Zayn.

Después de unos segundos de Zayn leyendo la letra que estaba componiendo Harry,el rizado comenzó a ponerse nervioso al no tener respuesta de el.

-Harreh.

El chico reaccionó y lo miro a los ojos.

-Soy tuyo,y te amo.

Harry frunció el ceño,eso no era lo que esperaba,su cuerpo se estremeció por aquellas palabras.

Pero no quería escucharlo aunque su corazón se tragara ese "te amo". No después de años al habérselo confesado. No dijo nada más y le arrebató su cuaderno cerrándolo de golpe,dejando a un a Zayn confundido y con el ceño fruncido.

Harry se levanto de la cama rápidamente,ignorando totalmente la tensión de la habitación.

-¿Harreh? ¿Qué haces? ¿Te irás?.

Harry ignoro las palabras mientras se ponía sus zapatos,sus ojos se aguaron,no quería escucharlo de nuevo,no cuando estaba molesto tratando de saber el por qué.

Solo dijo "te amo" años después de habérselo dicho primero y ser ignorado. Harry aguanto las ganas de llorar,ignorando los llamados de Zayn a la hora de salir.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se adentró a su habitación. Mañana se iría y no estaba estaba listo,no ahora que al fin Zayn se había confesado.

Pero su cuerpo reaccionó por el,no estaba preparado,quería que se retractara,sabía que no quería decir eso.

Cerró sus ojos,liberando las lagrimas contenidas y los sollozos errantes de su corazón.

{~}

Por otro lado,Zayn se encontraba en su mundo de pensamientos,no quería haber dicho eso,solo lo dijo,lo escupió y no quería retractarse,su corazón habló por el.

Miro por la ventana nuevamente,su vista de iluminó con los grandes edificios y la pacifica noche. El plan que tenía con Harry eran dormir juntos,por última vez en tanto tiempo,pero lo arruinó y no había una manera de regresar y borrar los sucesos de hace una hora.

Solo quedaba mañana,solo mañana y Harry ya no estaría con el.

Zayn no era mucho se molestarte y expresar sus sentimientos,pero al solo pensar en Harry su corazón se encoge al no estar con el.

{~}

POV' Harry.

Su avión llegaría en la noche a una hora acordada,tendría este día para despedirse y guardar sus cosas.

Al levantarse hizo su rutina,guardo sus cosas en sus maletas y guardo lo demás en otras,Mitch y Sarah lo invitaron a pasar todo el día con ellos para distraerse y divertirse un rato aunque su ánimo estaba por los suelos,pero trato de complacer a sus amigos así que fue. Eran alrededor de las 6:20 de la tarde. Ya estaba en el hotel guardando lo que sobró de sus cosas,visitaría a Zayn y trataría de hablar con el,así que a eso se iba a dedicar antes de irse,tratar de resolver esto.

Miro su reloj una vez más,en menos de tres horas debería de estar en el aeropuerto esperando su avión,toco la puerta un par de veces,fue recibido por Zayn con una toalla en sus hombros y su ropa holgada.

-Harreh.

Zayn pronunció su nombre con emoción,eso hizo que el corazón de Harry se acelerará.

-¿Puedo pasar?.

-Por favor,adelante.

Harry estaba dentro,se percató de la maleta en la cama y ropa doblada aún lado de ella,Harry hizo una mueca al verlo.

-¿Te vas?.

-No tengo por que seguir aquí si ya no estarás,y mi familia quiere verme así que si.

Harry asintió.

-Sabes que tenemos que hablar,¿no?.

-Si,ayer te fuiste molesto.

-Zayn,yo se que no quisiste decir te amo,no lo haces,no es verdad y no lo sientes.

Harry lo encaro,mirándolo fijamente a los ojos,con temor a cagarla.

-Harreh...

-Se que quieres retractarte, que estabas tratando de hacerme reír y nada tiene que cambiar hoy,no fue tu intención decir te amo por que yo si lo hago.

-Harreh...

-Y quiero dejar de hacerlo,pero...te amo que duele,solo di que querías hacerme reír o que fue una broma. -Su garganta se quebró,no quería decir más por que sabía el dolor que le provocaba sus palabras,pero era algo que tenía tanto tiempo sin hablar y confesar que le era difícil callarse,- No hay nada que puedas hacer o decir,no puedo escapar de la manera en la que te amo y ya no quiero hacerlo,pero te amo Zayn.

Zayn vio lo vulnerable que Harry se puso,lo tomó de los brazos envolviéndolo con los suyos,abrazándolo y sintiendo el calor de el abrazo. Harry sollozó ruidosamente al sentir el contacto de Zayn con el suyo,aferrándose a su espalda tratando de no soltarlo.

-Esta bien Harreh,yo hago lo mismo desde hace mucho tiempo,pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde,fue mi culpa lastimarte de tal forma,pero lo hago,te amo Harry.

El rizado lo tomó bien esta vez,dejó que lo hablara,Zayn puso sus manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina de Harry para acercarlo más.

-Esta bien,deja de llorar,yo también te amo.

-Tienes novia Zayn.

-Eso no es un problema,ella lo reconoce.

-Zayn...

-Dime babe.

-No me dejes de nuevo,no ahora,no lo hagas de nuevo.

-Prometo no hacerlo.

Harry se separo de el abrazo para encararlo de nuevo,los centímetros sobrantes se fugaron al ser Harry en besar los labios de Zayn quien le devolvió el beso gustoso.

-Te extrañaré. -Confesó Zayn al separarse de el beso.

-Se que lo harás.

Dentro de una hora Harry se iba y lo tenía en cuenta cuando vio la hora,se entretuvo con Zayn gracias a los mimos que hacía su persona.

-Tengo que irme,Zayn.

Harry anunció separándose de los labios de Zayn por segunda vez.

-No me olvides Harry.

-No lo haré.

{~}

En el avión de vuelta a Los Ángeles,Harry se entretuvo con la película que reproducían en la pantalla pequeña frente a él.

Había conseguido un par de bolsa con gomitas agridulces,los había guardado en los bolsillos de su gabardina que se encontraba en sus muslos para mantenerlo en calor.

Metió su mano por uno de los bolsillos de esta sintiendo las envolturas de gomitas en ellas,pero sintió otra cosa más,deslizó su mano hasta ver una pequeña nota sobresalir.

Encendió la linterna de su teléfono y miro el papel.

Era una nota,el papel se veía desgastado y viejo,desdobló la hoja hasta leer el texto que sobresalía con un tono café.

No te olvides de mí.

-Z.M

Los labios se Harry se curvaron en una sonrisa indiscreta.

Estaba enamorado y no lo iba a negar,Zayn estaba con el,y lo amaba como el. Y con eso bastaba,su corazón al fin podía estar tranquilo,y Zayn confirmaba desde New York.


End file.
